Something Stupid
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Keduanya tidak mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Itu saja.


**Something Stupid**

(Nick, Judy)

Zootopia © Disney

.

.

" _Told you, I'd take a bullet if I have to,_ " ujar Nick di pintu ambulans kepada Judy, ketika paramedis mengambil peluru yang bersarang di perutnya. Kelinci di sebelahnya terlihat masih marah setelah Nick dengan heroiknya melompat ke depan gadis itu, melindunginya dari serbuan peluru milik Mouse Dagger—sebuah sindikat yang terbukti mengedarkan _catnip_ pada spesies _felidae._

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu tadi, itulah masalahnya," balas Judy tajam. "Aku cepat, Nick, aku bisa menghindar."

"Termasuk yang hampir mengenai pelipismu? Kau juga bisa menghindari peluru itu?" Nick mendengus. Ia mengaduh sedikit ketika paramedis menyuruhnya untuk mengubah posisi demi memudahkan proses penjahitan.

"Aku bisa."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Bisa."

"Tidak," ujar Nick telak dan dalam, menandai akhir perdebatan. Ia menyentil telinga kanan Judy dengan jarinya. "Kau tidak melihatnya datang, Sayang—alih-alih hanya membuatku sakit sedikit dan menerima jahitan kecil, kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Judy mendelik pada Nick. Telinganya berdiri tegak, angkuh dan terlihat geram. "Aku tidak keberatan mati dalam tugas."

Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya, Nick tidak membalas lagi.

Mereka saling diam hingga paramedis menyelesaikan pertolongan pertama pada luka tembak Nick. Kini perut rubah itu dibebat dengan perban tebal, membuat Judy merasa ngilu tiap kali menoleh pada pasangan tugasnya. Bukan karena dia takut, melainkan karena ia tidak suka melihat Nick terluka. Kelinci itu melompat ke aspal, lalu memanggul Nick berdiri dan berjalan.

Di antara mereka setidaknya ada sebuah ambulans yang sedang berberes dan dua mobil polisi—satu milik mereka dan satu milik _Chief_ Bogo, yang masih berada di dalam bekas gudang tua bersama beberapa petugas lain untuk mengumpulkan barang bukti. Dua mobil polisi lainnya sudah kembali ke kantor, membawa para pelaku, sementara baik Judy dan Nick sudah dibebastugaskan. Si kelinci membantu Nick naik ke kursi penumpang, baru melompat ke kursinya sendiri dan mulai menyetir. Mereka berencana langsung pulang.

"Kau benci melihatku terluka, _Carrots_? Kau marah karena aku terluka?" tanya Nick memecah keheningan dalam setengah perjalanan.

Judy mengambil napas, lalu mendesah. "Kalau kau tahu kenapa masih bertanya? I _told you part of our duty is to keep safe._ _You didn't do that."_

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan tadi? Membiarkanmu mati? _Bunny, I hate seeing you die,_ " tanggap Nick tanpa menunggu. "Kau mungkin begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu hingga kau rela mati karenanya, tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu karena pekerjaan, Hopps. Dan aku tidak suka ketika kau bilang kau akan mati heroik atau apa."

"Nick, _it's a part of our_ job! Kita bisa mengalami apa pun di lapangan," bantah Judy. Meski nada suaranya naik, telinganya turun. Ia menginjak rem tepat sebelum lampu jalan memerah, meski sekarang nyaris subuh dan tidak ada mobil lain yang melintas. "Aku akan sangat bangga jika bisa mati karena melindungi penduduk. Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Ya aku akan bangga, tapi beda kasusnya jika itu kau." Nick langsung mengernyit. " _Actually, Darling, if you hate to see me hurting, then you'll have to stop saying you'll die._ Luka peluru ini jadi tidak ada apa-apanya," dia terkekeh kecil.

Judy menoleh ke arah Nick. Maniknya yang bulat membuat rubah itu percaya bahwa ia sudah jatuh pada sang kelinci mungil sejak pertama kali mereka berpetualang bersama. "Kurasa kau sudah mulai berhalusinasi. Ayo kita pulang."

Dan sebelum lampu berubah warna, sebelum Judy sempat mengalihkan atensinya lagi, Nick memutuskan untuk bicara, " _You know I really do love you, don't you,_ Judy?"

" _I know."_ Judy menghela napas. " _But that's what worry me the most. You love me; you get hurt."_

Nick tidak mampu menjawab. Lampu berkedip hijau. Akselerasi bertambah.

.

Fin

.

.

 **A/N:**

1\. Bangsa _Felidae_ (kucing-kucingan) bakal _high_ kalau dikasih _catnip. Catnip_ itu bukan Katniss Everdeen dari _fandom_ sebelah kok maksudnya HA HA HA. Tapi tanaman, semacam umbi gitu, deh. Mereka semacam narkobanya kucing-kucingan.  
2\. _We all know_ Judy _loves_ Nick, duh. _She said it herself._


End file.
